Super Isabel
by Isiah02
Summary: After being teased by her cousin Esteban, Isabel decides to take a stand. With clones of herself. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***smack cam: Isabel***

 ***Isabel sprays some whipped cream on her hand and finds Elena***

 **Isabel: Hey Elena.**

 **Elena: Yes Isabel?**

 ***just when Elena turns around, Isabel jumps and smacks her with the cream covered hand***

 **Esteban/Francisco: Daaayum!**

 **Luisa/Naomi: Oh my God!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's good Fanfiction!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Super Isabel. Like we said in the last chapter in The Proposal, we have another Elena of Avalor story planned for you.**

 **Tom: So, shall we get straight to it?**

 **Isiah: Let's shall.**

* * *

 **Super Isabel**

Elena was having a little sit-down with the Grand Council when Esteban had something on his mind.

"You know what I think is weird," he asked.

"What's that, Esteban," Elena asked.

"The way kids are looking now these days," he admitted.

Just when he was about to continue, someone knocked on the door and Gabe opened it for that someone. Princess Isabel, Elena's little sister.

"Hi guys," Isabel greeted her family.

"Hey Isa," Elena greeted back along with her grandparents smiling and waving to her. Esteban just glared at Isabel and said, "C'mon, just take Isabel for example."

"What's wrong with Isabel," Francisco asked.

"Just look at her Abuelo," Esteban said. "She has a triple digit IQ and she's only 8 years old. That's unnatural."

"Well Mateo has a triple digit IQ and he likes to mess around with magic," Naomi confessed.

"Yeah, but he's not a child. So he can do whatever he wants," Esteban said folding his arms.

Luisa stepped in and said, "So just because Isa's a child, it doesn't mean she has any rights?"

"I mean, c'mon, now. Look at her," Esteban pointed to Isabel who was now confused at what her cousin was saying. "Adult curvy hair. A blue gown. You might as well act like an adult if you're gonna dress like one."

"But I'm wearing blue also," Naomi butted in.

"Yeah, and I have adult curvy hair too. But in ponytail form," Elena added.

Esteban sighed and said, "You guys always make me look like an idiot in front of everyone else." He then walked over to Isabel and said, "Hmph. Look at this kid over here, looking all child-like. Don't even have a school education, do ya?"

"Esteban, leave her alone," Francisco scolded only to be ignored by Esteban.

"You're just a waste of space, child. What are you gonna do about it," Esteban taunted not seeing Isabel getting angry.

"Esteban, stop," Elena demanded but just like Francisco, she was also ignored.

"Nothing. You're gonna do nothing about it," Esteban continued. "Because you're just a tiny waste of space. You know nothing about royalty. You have no degrees. You have no accomplishments. You're just useless." He then pointed to the door and said, "Get out of my sight."

"Dude she's angry," Naomi gasped.

Isabel let the words that Esteban said to her go through her head. They all hurt her feelings pretty bad, but at the same time, made her more and more angry. Then outta nowhere, she reached back and uppercut her cousin in the jaw sending him flying to the courtroom table.

Everyone looked at what just happened in shock and started clapping their hands, cheering for what Isabel just did. After a brief moment, Esteban got up and saw everyone was cheering for Isabel. He then walked back to the little princess and said, "Oh, isn't that a surprise. You think just because you can lay a hard uppercut to my jaw, that's suppose to make you someone special. Well I have you know, I have many job experiences. What do you have?"

"You need to be nicer to Isabel, Esteban," Elena scolded to her cousin.

Isabel decided to stand up for herself and said, "Yeah, I may be a child, but I can still kick your butt,"

Esteban smirked and grabbed Isabel, picking her up and pinning her against the wall. "Oh, my. We have a smart ass over here," he taunted. "You think you can just get into my face and trash talk me whenever you feel like it? You can't do anything to me as just one child. It's me and the entire Grand Council vs. just you in what army."

"What army," Isabel asked with a sarcastic laugh. Then suddenly there was another Isabel who appeared next to Francisco. He turned his head and jumped, being scared by the clone Isabel.

After the first clone Isabel appeared, there was another Isabel who flew into the courtroom in a jetpack she invented. She smirked and said, "How about two super-powered Isabels?"

Esteban laughed still holding the real Isabel against the wall and said, "It's gonna take a lot more than just two powerful Isabels to defeat us." He quickly checked himself when there was a puff of smoke in the center of the courtroom coming out of it to be...Shuriki.

"Shuriki," Elena growled quickly taking out her Scepter of Light. But just when she pulled it out, Shuriki held a hand out to stop her before taking out her wand and casting a spell on herself turning into another Isabel.

Elena let her guard back down and said, "Well that died down quickly."

"Wait a minute," Esteban stopped for a moment. "Isabel never took an interest in magic."

"Then how do you think she came in her as Shuriki," Naomi asked.

Esteban growled and said, "Stop trying to embarrass me in front of the Grand Council, Ms. Turner."

Naomi slammed the courtroom table and angrily said, "You know what? I had just about enough of the way you talk to me! And I still haven't gotten over the way you treated me back when were working together to search for those little troll creatures!" She then walked over to the other clone Isabels.

"Great, now you're with them," Esteban glared.

"Now that she said her speech, there's something I gotta tell you too Esteban," Elena said.

"What is it?"

"Remember when I said I got over you working with Shuriki to take over Avalor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I actually lied to you. I'm still very pissed off about it," Elena admitted going to Naomi and her cloned sisters. "Okay, girls. On the count of three, we're gonna attack Esteban. One...two...THREE!"

"GET HIM," the clone Isabels said before charging and knocking down Esteban.

Francisco back away and asked, "You think we should help him Luisa" He was convinced when she gave him her answer.

"Hell no."

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Whoo! A fun story on my 20th birthday?!**

 **Tom: Now if we could get you a girl to give you a lap dance and-**

 **Isiah: Stop.**

 **Tom: Sorry.**

 **Isiah: Anyways, yes it is my 20th birthday. So if you guys want, you can wish me a happy birthday. We hope you've enjoyed this story. If you haven't seen the last chapter of The Proposal, please proceed to check that out.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***do it for the moment***

 **Francisco: Elena, do it for the moment.**

 **Elena: I ain't gonna do it.**

 **Esteban: Do it for the moment.**

 **Elena: I ain't gonna do it.**

 **Mateo: *appears behind Elena* Do it for the boys!**

 ***Elena starts dancing for a second before realizing what she walked into***

 **Elena: Damnit Mateo!**


End file.
